I am the Ship
by creativeSilence
Summary: What happened to the Psiioniic after being used as a Helmsman longer then he should? Kept alive longer then his life should have been? And how did the Empress feel after seeing and keeping him hooked up for so long? Well, this might explain a bit of what The Condesce felt after a few thousand sweeps after the rebellion. (Sorry... i'm not very good with descriptions...))
1. Chapter 1

The Empress walked down to the engine room of her battleship to see her Helmsman, a mustard blood who, once upon a time, helped in the rebellion against her. His title was 'The Psiioniic', but since he was given the fate of being the engine for her ship because of his help in the rebellion, he was mostly known as 'The Helmsman'. But his name, his given name, is Mituna Captor, and he was one of the most powerful psionics known in quite a while. She sighed as she opened the door and put on a smirk.

"So, how's my favorite battery doing?" She asked as she approached him. His head lifted and he looked at her, his mix matched eyes behind the goggles he was forced to wear weren't as clear as they used to be, like it was hard to focus on one specific thing.

"Tired… very tired…"He muttered in reply. He hadn't been as talkative lately, like he was struggling to figure out how to say something. Meenah sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. He was starting to sound…. Monotone… machinelike._ Have I kept him like this for too long? Is it getting to be too much for him?_ She thought to herself, looking at the Psiioniic's suspended body, his blank eyes and she shook her head. _No, I am the Empress! I can hold this Mustard blood as long as I want! _She told herself, but deep inside she wasn't so sure.

Meenah has been keeping poor Mituna alive for long after his time, long after he should've been dead. _Maybe that's much too long…. _She thought again with a sigh. _Maybe it's time to release him from this punishment…. _Then she left the room and closed the door behind her.

After the Empress left the engine room, the silence left him to his thoughts… well, whatever thoughts drifted through his nearly empty mind. _How long has it been since I was first put here?_ He had lost track of how many sweeps had passed since the rebellion… since his best friend, his moirail's death? _Signless…. Dolorosa…. Disciple… how long… how long? _His memories, the one's he treasured most seemed to be… fading. He could barely remember his friend's faces, much less their voices.

Mituna shook his head slowly. He could barely even form a sentence now. He's been like this for too long, that's one thing he knew perfectly well. The Helmsman closed his eyes and instantly the cameras all around the ship had become his eyes. He could see every inch of the Battleship except the things The Condesce didn't want him to see. The way he saw through the cameras seemed like a more familiar way to see then seeing out of his own two eyes.

_What am I becoming? A machine? Just another piece of this ship? Is that good or bad? What the difference between those words again?_

He kept asking himself questions that he didn't know the answers to. Then his mind shut down as he went on autopilot mode, or that's what it felt like a least…

_How long is this going to last? Why can't I just die? Be free….?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next time the Empress came to check on her Helmsman, he was the same, nothing had changed. His face was blank and his eyes closed. She walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Mituna…. This has destroyed you hasn't it?" She asked him in a soft voice, knowing he could not reply to her question. She sighed softly and removed her hand from his cheek.

_What have I done to him? _She thought to herself and bit back what she felt. _No… I can't feel this way! I know I can't… then why do I feel like this? _Meenah shook her head and started pacing a little, trying to figure out what she felt inside. It couldn't be… what she thought it was could it?

_Am I… regretting the punishment I gave him? I couldn't be... could I?_

Meenah clenched her fists in frustration and… shame. She glared towards Mituna… but her anger melted at the sight of him.

_Why does he make me feel this way? He always has! I can't be flushed for him! Not now, not ever! _She thought angrily, fighting the feelings fighting to emerge. But during her time as Empress, she has had plenty of time to figure out how to control the emotions she didn't need and to make sure those emotions didn't come back.

"I am the Empress of Alternia, nothing can make me feel what I don't want to." Meenah declared and turned away. "Not even you in this state Psiioniic!" Then she left the engine room thinking he hadn't heard but he did, he heard her.

Mituna slowly opened his eyes to glance around the room he was stuck in, then he looked at the door.

"What… did I do…. Mithtreth…?" He asked with his clear lisp in a soft mutter before closing his eyes again and unwillingly falling back into the trance that held him tightly.

The Condesce went to the control room to make sure everything was going smoothly and as always, it was. She told her main engineer to send some coordinates to the Helmsman.

"Yes your Highness." He said with a nod before going to do as she commanded.

"Hurry, there's plenty of planets that we haven't conquered yet." She told him and he nodded again, picking up the pace of his work. Meenah sat n her throne and tapped a perfectly pink nail on the arm. Her thoughts kept drifting to the matter of her Helmsman. Maybe she should head home to Alternia to get a new mustard blood to be her Helmsman and let Mituna die….

_NO! He WILL be here as long as I want him to! He has no choice in the matter! _Then she decided to keep him until he was useless to her, but something deep in her heart told her that was not the right way to go. But why should she care what her heart thinks all of a sudden? She hasn't before, why should she now?

The Empress gripped her trident in her hand and stood up.

"Aaront, come with me, I have a job for you." She told a blue blood engineer. He nodded and came with her to the engine room. Once they got into the room, Meenah walked to the controls and turned to Aaront.

"Okay, I want you to find a way to get my Helmsman to talk without having to say anything since he can't now." She told him and he nodded.

"Is there a certain design you want me to make it?" He asked, trying to get a little more to go on.

"Yes, make it like a… computer. He doesn't have to type anything, but what he tries to say anything, his words will show up on a screen." She explained, then glanced at Psiioniic. "And when you do make it, make sure he has a quirk like this." She handed the engineer a paper and then turned away to let him work.

_Now he won't have to struggle to speak to me. _She thought, a small smile appeared on her lips as she returned to the control room and sat on her throne as they approached another planet.

_This should keep my mind off the matter with Psiioniic, conquering worlds always does the trick._

The Empress stood up and ordered her soldiers to examine the world to make sure it's worth conquering before doing so. And after an hour and a half they returned with word that it was worth the effort. She smirked and sent her warriors to conquer that planet. And she watched the trolls of that planet and everything on it become her's.

After all, the worlds are her's to have and control….


End file.
